I Fought the Law
by LitaE
Summary: Leaning forward so that their shirtless bodies rubbed against each other, Eric quickly nibbled hard on Gus's earlobe. "You'll do anything to stay out of prison won't you?" SLASH ONESHOT Saw II refs


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part or person of the SAW franchise. I am not associated with any of the SAW movies in any way, but you all knew that so just read and enjoy.

**I FOUGHT THE LAW **(aka my experiment with a SAW Slash fic that wasn't Adam/Lawrence related)

He stared at the television in his motel room. Getting angry and impatient he couldn't help but wonder what was keeping his companion. Turning off the TV, he threw down the remote in frustration. "Fucking Christ, I can't wait any longer."

A knock came from the door. Sighing with relief he took off his jacket and threw it on the ground, before kicking off his shoes in preparation. "Finally, some action." He muttered to himself before turning to the door. "It's open."

Eric stepped through the door, a cocky grin on his face. "Of course it is." Seeing the look of shock on the other man's face, he took a few more paces into the room. "What's the matter, Gus? Am I not the person you were expecting?"

Gus knew that the man in the room was Eric Matthews, a fearless detective who had been mentioned on the news many times. Part of him began to panic, but naturally his anger took over any other emotion in his mind. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on the tight-ass businessmen, like yourself." Eric stepped closer to the enraged Gus, who was still standing his ground. Getting up in his face, Detective Matthews smile spread wider. "You know the ones that steal money from their company by putting false names on the payroll or making others earn just that little bit less for a week so they can pocket money for themselves. The types that steal money so they use to pick up cheap hookers and live a nice cosy existence."

Gus stood his ground. "You have nothing on me and you know it. So why don't you get the fuck out of my room."

"Well if I leave, it will get pretty lonely in here. You see we kind of intercepted your escort for the evening." Eric looked around, spying the champagne that Gus has chilled in a bucket. "Pity though Gus, you have the nice bottle of champagne. I'm sure she would have enjoyed herself."

Fed up with everything, Gus lunged at the Detective. "Get the fuck out of here. You mother fucking prick."

Swiftly, Eric kicked Gus in the leg. When he stumbled, the Detective used the opportunity to pin him against the wall. "I wouldn't recommend that if I were you. Assaulting a police officer would not be a good thing to add to an embezzlement charge."

"If you had anything on me, you would have arrested me already." Gus spat at him, though in the back of his mind he still wondered if Eric did in fact have something to put him away.

"You're right, I don't have it. I could easily get it though." Eric tightened his grip on Gus's surprisingly muscular arms. "We all know what you do; it's just a matter of putting you away for it."

Gus tried to struggle free, but knew it was of no use. "You're out of your mind."

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy this Gus." Eric lowered his voice, leaning forward even closer to Gus's face.

Gus's eyes opened with realisation. Part fear and part intrigue filled him. "You can't prove anything about that."

Moving next to Gus's ear, Eric replied in a way that only they could hear. "You see, I know what else you do with that money. That 'special' club that was raided last month don't think I've forgotten that you were there. You managed to get away once, so don't think I'm going to let you get away again."

Gus's eyes opened wide. "You're not going to tell anyone about that, are you?"

"If you don't co-operate, it might just slip out."

"Fuck you!" With a burst of strength, Gus broke free from Eric's grip. He tackled him to the ground, punching whatever body part he came in contact with. He didn't want to go to prison, nor have anyone find out about his desire for men.

The fact was though, unlike his previous fights, Eric Matthews was a lot stronger. It wasn't hard for the detective to match strength with the businessman. Both Gus and Eric rolled around, trying to gain control of the fight. Attempting to inflict as much pain while taking the shots the other had to give. During the scuffle, Gus had managed to rip part of Eric's shirt, revealing some of his tanned physique.

Managing to overpower Gus, Eric straddled his waist, pinning his arms down with his knees. "You want to try that again? I didn't think so, asshole." He looked down at his ripped shirt, taking it off and tossing it aside.

The horny feelings Gus had experienced earlier gradually flooded back with one look at Eric's bare mid-section. He stopped trying to break free and just stared at the man on top of him. His heart began racing, sending blood rushing to his groin. Sweat both from the fight and his feelings began soaking his shirt.

"Looks like you're getting a little sweaty there. It's okay, just wait a minute." Eric ripped off Gus's tie, before undoing every button on the shirt slowly. "I can understand that you don't want to go to prison. I know what they do to guys like you in prison. I can imagine it would be the same if someone found out about a bisexual on the force."

Eric found it amusing that Gus still looked at him with a little anger but a lot of desire. He opened Gus's shirt and watched as his chest rose and fell with panting. The sense of power was overwhelming, knowing that he controlled Gus in so many ways. The fact that Gus was clearly one to hate being submissive and helpless gave him an even bigger ego boost. Moving so that Gus's arms were freed, Eric pulled off his companion's shirt the whole way. Leaning forward so that their shirtless bodies rubbed against each other, Eric quickly nibbled hard on Gus's earlobe. "You'll do anything to stay out of prison won't you?" He trailed rough, hard kisses across Gus's neck and cheek making him quiver. Bending down towards the lips, he teased Gus by pulling away. "Don't think I can't see how much you want me."

Standing up, Eric helped Gus to his knees. He guided Gus's hands up his legs, to his belt, before letting go. Now in control of his movements and glad of it, Gus ripped off the belt and unzipped Eric's fly with speed and animal urges that rivalled a cheetah. Staring at the boxers, the only thing separating him from Eric's hard member, Gus began to smile. With a grunt of impatience, he pulled the boxers down and let the detective's dick swing free and hard, only taking a brief moment to admire it before taking it into his mouth.

"Yeah Gus, keep going like that…" Eric's speech was drowned out by his moans. He had underestimated just how powerful Gus's mouth was. It was obvious that Gus had more experience with men than even Eric could fathom.

Gus varied his pace and pressure on the member, driving the detective crazy in the process. He brought his hands into play, running them up Eric's strong calves, making sure he felt it. By the time he reached the back of the knees, Gus could feel them buckle, meaning that Eric was getting so hot he could barely stand. Still he continued upwards, massaging Eric's thighs while simultaneously moving his mouth up and down on the hard member.

He stopped briefly, just to get one look at Eric's face twisted in pleasure. "Tell me how bad you want it. Show me how badly you want me."

"Fuck! Don't stop! Don't blue-ball me man!" Eric begged, waiting for Gus to stop teasing him. The moment Gus's lips slipped back on the head, Eric entangled his fingers in Gus's hair, keeping head his locked to his groin should he decide to torture him again.

Gus used his fingers strategically to play. For a while he continued stroking and massaging the testicles with his skilled hands. He knew that this was bringing Eric to the verge of climax, as he could hear the moans becoming shouts of passion. At just the right moment, Gus reached his hands around and squeezed Eric's firm rear end. Digging his nails into the flesh, he pushed Eric further into him, allowing him to deep throat his dick.

"Holy shit!" Eric cried out as he released his sexual juice down Gus's throat. He grabbed on to the nearest form of support, eventually managing to find the bed to sit down. "I've never been blown like that in my life."

Gus wiped some excess off his mouth before joining Eric on the side of the bed. "Now it's your turn to return the favour."

"What are you talking about?" Eric looked at him.

Gus relieved himself of his suit pants and briefs. "You can't just leave me hanging and hard, especially not after you say something like I'm the best you've ever had." Before Eric even had a chance, Gus jumped on him. His eyes were filled with lust as he pinned him down. "Now are you sure you don't want to return the favour?"

"Are you sure you want me to? Don't be too rash in making decisions now." Eric grinned back at him, provoking him.

"You know you want me as bad as I want you. Now suck me off, Detective."

Eric shoved Gus off to the side, before crawling on top of him. "Fine, I guess you do one favour for me, I'll do one for you." Looking around the room, he spied Gus's tie on the floor. Finding the other item he was looking for, he broke into a grin. "Just remember, I get to be in control."

Gus lay back and quivered with anticipation, watching as Eric picked up the two things from the floor. His eyes widened, not sure what to think. His member twitched, telling him the answer to his question. Giving into his desire, Gus raised his arms above his head. Slowly but surely, Eric knotted Gus's tie around one wrist, binding it to the left bedpost. Sliding on top of Gus, Eric grabbed his right wrist and slid on a handcuff before attaching the other to the right bedpost.

Gus struggled against the binds for a moment, realising that they really did prevent him from having control. "This is insane, come on Eric…come on."

Eyeing the bottle of champagne, another idea popped into Eric's head. He grabbed the bottle and popped the cork, taking a swig for himself. "Not bad." Looking Gus's midsection up and down, he turned the bottle upside down, pouring the bubbly contents on Gus's abs.

"What the hell?" Gus glanced down at his body. He could feel the substance bubbling against his skin, making him tingle as it spread in every direction.

Eric bent down and glided his tongue from Gus's naval up to his neck, tasting the champagne off his body. The man quivered beneath him, pulling at his binds once again. Slowly but surely, Eric pleasured Gus by licking and slurping the champagne from his naked skin. All Eric needed to hear were Gus's lustful yells to know he was doing the right thing.

He reached for the bucket once again, this time pulling out a few ice cubes. Making sure Gus had a good look at the contents of his hand; Eric pressed the ice to Gus's chest. He moved them to the nipples, rubbing the cold substance over the sensitive area knowing he couldn't be stopped. It wasn't too long before the ice melted down, due to the heat of Gus's body rising every time Eric touched him. Trailing the remainder of the cubes down Gus's sides, Eric leaned over the nipples and blew on them.

"That feels so fucking awesome." Gus began bucking as Eric blew on his other nipple, feeling the cold rush.

Moving down south, Eric fingered Gus's dick with his still cold hands. This snapped both Gus and his member to full on attention. Reaching into the bucket for another ice cube, Eric kept up the soft stroking and watched as Gus moaned and began to relax again. Luring Gus into the blissful state, Eric grinned as he placed the ice cube in Gus's naval.

"Woah cold. You're the biggest fucking menace. Please just make me cum already." Gus begged, thrusting his groin upwards in hopes of getting attention.

Eric continued his play with his hands, with Gus getting even hornier as time progressed. He watched the ice melt slightly. Gripping the big thick member in his hand, jerking it off, Eric moved so he could dip his tongue in Gus's naval. The ice melted beneath his tongue, pre-cum continued to flow onto the hand pumping Gus's cock. Gus cried out loudly from erotic pleasure, convulsing like mad.

The tongue play moved south, flecking along the line where the stomach met the pelvis. Flecking, that one sensitive line until he moved the sensation slightly down. Not quite ready to replace his hand with his mouth, Eric skipped down in between Gus's thighs. Roughly he tasted them, listening to the shouts from the mouth at the other end of the bed. He could tell Gus was close, so he relieved his wrist and let his skilful mouth take over.

"Don't stop! Keep going! Fuck I'm going to cum so hard!" Gus began quivering violently, banging his head on the pillow from the intensity of the pleasure Eric was bestowing on him. The rough licking and the hard sucking in perfect combination was enough to make Gus climax soon after.

Eric gathered his clothes from the floor and proceeding in getting dressed. "I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself Gus."

"What are you getting dressed for, come on. How about we go for round two?" Gus tugged at his binds.

With his shirt still unbuttoned, Eric positioned himself on top of Gus once again. "You want to go round two do you?" He released Gus from his binds before planting a hungry kiss on his lips. "I could go for a round two myself some time." He threw Gus's clothes to him.

Gus began getting dressed, nodding in agreement as he pulled up his pants. "I can't wait until next time. We can have some hot, angry sex right here." He grabbed the back of Eric's head, forcing another kiss between their two mouths.

Eric adjusted his belt, standing up tall. Brushing a few beads of sweat from his brow, the cocky grin returned to his face and power corrupted his eyes. "Well you're going to have to wait a few years." Taking his handcuffs Eric turned Gus around and locked his hands behind his back. "This whole experience should have given my fellow officers enough time to search you house and find what they need."

"What the fuck?! You set me up! I'll fucking get you for this! Wait until your buddies hear about what just happened."

"I wouldn't recommend that. You said it yourself, the thing that people do to you in prison if they found out you did the dirty with not just a man, but a cop. Why don't you think about that for a moment because Gus, you're under arrest for embezzlement..."

* * *

**NOTE:** If you're reading this, then you gave the fic a chance and for that I thank you. I know it's very different but hey, we're all writers wanting to screw around with ideas :-) Eric and Gus's angry/rash personalities just seemed to fit together for the original idea and I thought it turned out definately better than expected, especially considering it's one of my first Slash fics. I hope you liked it and I may have more random but good stuff in the future.


End file.
